Help Her
by KillMeToday
Summary: Los vencedores han sido rescatados del capitolio. Peeta y Annie se recuperan rápidamente, pero a Johanna no le va tan bien, así que Katniss decide intentar ayudarla.


Nada me pertenece :(…

Joniss

**KATNISS POV**

_Johanna Mason…_

Johanna, Peeta y Annie habían sido rescatados hace una semana del capitolio, Annie se encontraba en mejor estado que los otros dos vencedores, estaba algo delgada y tenía unos cuantos moretones pero nada grave…Peeta estaba más delgado que Annie y tenía muchos moretes en el rostro se miraba muy débil pero gracias a los médicos ya estaba mejorando y cada vez parecía regresar a ser el amable y encantador chico que fue antes.

_Johanna _

Johanna en mi opinión fue la que en peor estado se encontraba, su piel estaba muy pálida y tenía ojeras, se miraba delgada, incluso más que Peeta, tenía su cuerpo lleno cicatrices debido a los choques eléctricos que le había proporcionado el capitolio y algunas pequeñas cortadas, en fin, se encontraba fatal, no le gusta hablar con nadie sobre lo que sucedió en el capitolio tampoco quiere ayuda de parte de nosotros…es tan terca… pero no la culpo, al único que culpo es al desgraciado de Snow. Ha cambiado mucho desde que regreso, espero que algún día ella vuelva a ser como antes.

Fui afuera para tomar aire y a vi a ella recostada en un árbol viendo el atardecer, así que me acerque hasta llegar al lado de ella y le hice una señal al lado de ella para ver si me podía dentar a su lado, ella asintió y yo me recosté a su lado viendo el hermoso atardecer. Nos quedamos así un momento hasta que ella dijo:

-Hace mucho no miraba algo como esto… - me dijo casi susurrando.

-Sí, es muy bonito.- le dije suspirando suavemente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar con tu novio?-

-Quiero hablar contigo… y no es mi novio.- le dije buscando su mirada pero ella no se movió, así que me senté enfrente de ella y le observe, sus moretes ya casi no se notaban, y sus cortadas tampoco. Ella me vio sin expresión alguna y me dijo:

-No hay nada de qué hablar, si quieres saber lo que paso en capitolio pregúntale a otro porque yo no te diré nada- dijo frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

-Johanna por favor, solo quiero ayudarte, todos queremos ayudarte ¡pero tú nos cierras la puerta en la cara a todos! -dije apuntándola con mi dedo y levantando mi voz un poco. Tenía que tener paciencia, lo sabía, pero es que he estado preocupada por ella más que nadie desde que me di cuenta que la tenían capturada y quería ayudarla en todo lo posible.

-¡No descerebrada entiende por favor! Yo no necesito ayuda, yo estoy demasiado rota, estoy confundida y perdida ¡Lo único que soy es un estorbo y todos lo saben!- dijo gritando y enojándose cada vez más- Nadie me necesita y hubiera sido mejor que Snow me matara cuando tuvo la oportunidad- dijo levantándose y caminado al edificio de nuevo, y eso para mí fue como una cachetada.

Me levante y corrí detrás de ella hasta alcanzarla la tomo del brazo y jale hacia mí lo cual no fue muy difícil debido a su estado.

-No Johanna, no pienses así ¡Yo te necesito! Sabes que desde que te llevaron lo único que hice fue estar preocupada por ti, esperando que no estés muerta y tú me dices que querías que Snow te matara? – dije gritando.

-No mientas que tú no te preocupas por mí, nadie lo hace, no me tragare esa ya pase por mucho ¡Y todo por tu culpa!- Se está pasando- Si no fuera por ti no hubiera tenido que ser torturada y todos estaríamos como estábamos antes! Pero claro… tenía que lucirte y dar ese 'acto de amor' con el panadero ese no? Y luego te volviste a lucir en el Vasallaje y ahora eres la cara de la rebelión vaya, vaya, todo hubiera sido mejor si tu hubieras muerto en los jue-¡PLAF!.

Si… le di una cachetada. Y Salí de ahí, no quiero verle la cara en este momento.

**POV JOHANNA**

_AUCH! _

Soy tan estúpida… en serio Johanna… ella solo te quería ayudar y tú le dices que mejor se hubiera muerto!?

La verdad es que Katniss me agrada… demasiado. Siempre me ha atraído, pero no se lo diré, y ahora me doy cuenta que ella se está preocupando por mí y yo solo la lastimo? Tengo que arreglar esto y ya.

-Hey, Prim, has visto a Katniss?- le pregunte.

-Hace un momento paso corriendo por ese pasillo, creo que está en su cuarto, sabes que le pasa?- dijo preocupada.

-Larga historia, hablamos luego.- le dije y fui corriendo hacia su cuarto.

Cuando intente entrar la puerta estaba cerrada con llave y claro… no me quería abrir.

-Katniss, por favor quiero hablar contigo, no fue mi intención decir todo eso…solo estoy… estresada ¿sí?- le dije apoyándome en su puerta y esperando que me hablara, abriera, me dijera que me fuera al demonio, pero no pasó nada y eso me asustaba.

En eso me acorde que siempre guardaban llaves en los marcos de las puertas por emergencia, así que busque y gracias a todos los cielos encontré una llave.

La metí en el picaporte y la gire. _CLICK_

Abrí la puerta lentamente y mire alrededor del cuarto, Katniss estaba frente a una ventana mirando hacia afuera, ni siquiera se molestó en verme.

Me senté enfrente de ella, mire su rostro y habían lágrimas en él, instantáneamente quería golpearme a mí misma.

-Katniss…yo—

-No te dije que entraras-dijo secamente.

-Sé que estas enojada y tienes todo el derecho a estarlo, pero aun así quiero arreglar las cosas.-

-Vete Johanna.-

-No me iré hasta que arreglemos esto.-

-Pues yo me iré.- dijo levantándose y la tome del brazo jalándola hacia mí para abrazarla. Ella me empujo, me pego, aruño, grito pero no la soltaba, si estaba débil, pero mi determinación era mayor.

Se calmó y se dejó abrazar escondiendo su cara en mi cuello y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Yo la abrace por la cintura con un brazo y acaricie su pelo con mi mano mientras ella lloraba.

-¿E-en serio hubie-era sido mejor –_sniff- _que estuviera mu-muerta?- me dijo abrazándome con más fuerza.

-Claro que no, solo lo dije porque estaba enfadada, si no fuera por ti nadie tendría la fe de vivir en paz algún día, y tú les diste eso.- dije devolviéndole con más fuerza el abrazo.

-Gracias… yo no quería fastidiarte, solo me preocupas, ya que veo que Annie y Peeta se están recuperando rápidamente y tu apenas has hecho unos cambios…..- dijo viéndome a los ojos con tristeza. Aun así se miraba hermosa.

-Ya lo sé, es que… las pesadillas… y me está costando recuperarme del trauma, aun le temo al agua y los objetos electrónicos.-dije cerrando mis ojos intentando detener mis lágrimas.

-Yo te ayudare, no te preocupes si?- dijo pegando su frente a la mía y mi corazón se aceleró.

Sentía su respiración chocar con mis labios y cerré mis ojos de nuevo inclinando mi cabeza un poco, había soñado con besarla pero era eso y nada más, sueños, y ahora no era un sueño, iba a besarla y no había vuelva atrás… me gustaba… no lo hubiera pedido de otra manera. Cerré el pequeño espacio chocando nuestros labios en un beso que transmitía todo lo que sentía… lo que ella sentía.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad me separe y le sonreí, ella me sonrió y la abrace de nuevo, nos quedamos así hasta que ella me susurro al oído.

_-Te amo, no me dejes nunca.-_

Y yo sabía que ella lo decía en serio.

-También te amo, no te dejare jamás.-

-Prométemelo-.

-Te lo prometo, mi vida.-

Esa noche dormí sin tener pesadillas, abrazando a Katniss como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Sabía que la guerra aun no terminaba, pero no tenía miedo porque también sabía que al lado de ella vencería todo los obstáculos que la vida me pusiera en mi camino.

_**Fin**_

Eso fue todo :3 gracias por su tiempo y espero que les haya gustado :D


End file.
